I'll be the wall that protects you
by The New New Doctor
Summary: The Palm Woods School is having their first Prom, and Logan is looking to dance hard, have fun, and also admit his feelings to Kendall.  But will Kendall feel the same way?  KOGAN!


**Hey everyone! Just wanting to post this. It's my first songfic, so tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: AT BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p>Logan smiled. It was Prom night at the Palm Woods. After last year's fiasco with the dance, Big Time Rush and the class decided to actually throw a decent dance this year. And one without the band being forced to sing. They really wanted a real Prom this year. Okay, well, maybe not a real prom, as this would be small and have no drinking or pot. But something with a definite Prom feel.<p>

He looked around. The theme was "Into the Wild" - and wild it was. Neither Gustavo nor Bitters wanted to shell out money for decorations, so the class had to make them themselves. Logan shuddered at the thought of all that glitter. They had to cut out animals out of cardboard, paint and then glitter them. He would never forget the glitter. It stuck to you and never went away. But it was worth it. The place looked beautiful. Logan was just glad Bitters let them use the ballroom for this.

The four of them had gone out to eat and returned back for the Prom. Currently, they all sported tuxes. Just something classically simple: white and black. Logan had considered going with Camille and matching her blue dress, but decided against it. No, if all went well, then Kendall and he wouldn't need dates. They would be together. That's right. Logan was gay, and had been lusting for his friend for over a year now. But Kendall had been going out with Jo. At least, until recently. Kendall and Jo agreed to take some time away from each other and see new people. Logan felt it was time to tell him. But he was scared. Kendall had made no hints that he was gay other than the extreme physical contact the two always had. But that was normal for best friends, right?

Logan's love for Kendall was not confusing at all. Logan loved Kendall. Whether it was Kendall's piercing eyes, his attractive musky scent, or his protective warm spirit, Logan was head over heels. Logan was hoping that the atmosphere of the public place would calm Kendall, who seemed to be attracted to crowds. Or maybe Logan hoped someone would spike the punch enough to give him some confidence.

At first, it was slow. Nobody seemed to really want to dance. But if it was one thing that the boys of Big Time Rush were good for, it was getting the party started. James and Carlos are, however, Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood. Soon everyone was out on the dance floor. It was about sixty to seventy people. A really good crowd. They all were laughing, dancing, and having a good time.

… … … … …

Kendall smiled at Logan, who was dancing to "Raise your Glass" by P!nk. Now, back in middle school, Logan couldn't dance. He had no rhythm in his body at all. Actually when he came to Hollywood, Logan found it hard to stay in rhythm. It took months of working with the X and Kendall for Logan to find out how to dance.

And Kendall looked at the brunette with pride. Not that he would admit it easily, but Logan had changed a lot after coming to Hollywood. But he still aspired to be a doctor. It was one of the things Kendall loved about him. There it was. The one major secret Kendall kept from nearly everyone. He was gay. Not only that, but he was in love with his best friend. After making this realization, Kendall went into a panic, and chased down Jo, attempting to use her to forget those feelings. But the feelings for his best friend grew instead, undermining anything he might have felt for Jo outside of friendship. Once he explained those things to her, she sadly released him to pursue the brunette.

But Kendall was afraid. For once, the leader was not confident in his actions. Why must everything be hard around Logan? It took so much effort not to grab the brunette up in his arms and kiss him.

"Hey, Kendall, having fun?" Logan asked. Kendall grinned wider, and nodded. They continued to smile at each other, dancing as the song ended.

The new lyrics came on. _**"You're a jerk. I know. You're a jerk. I know."**_ Everyone's dancing style changed to the walking backwards style of 'the jerk'. The beat and rap filled the room. But at the front of the room, there was a group surrounding one guy. He was not a student, but rather a date of one of the Jennifers. And he had the moves. He was moving along the beat of the song and attracting a lot of attention. Kendall grinned and pushed Logan towards the center of the circle. Logan turned to him, wide eyed. Kendall nudged him again, without saying a word. Clearly, Kendall wanted him to go out and attempt to take the spot light. Logan frowned. Kendall knew how much Logan hated the spotlight. He never liked the attention. But he was already there, and everyone was staring at him intently. So he began to dance the Jerk.

Logan clearly was outmatched. Although Logan could dance, Jennifer's boyfriend was clearly superior in this one. Quickly Logan analyzed the situation. He could admit defeat, and walk off. That was what he'd normally do. But then he caught Kendall's eyes. They were full of mirth and confidence. Logan saw this and was filled with confidence, just like that. It was strange that Kendall could illicit such a response from him. But suddenly, Logan knew he had to win. There was only one thing Logan could think of. He did a backflip and then got down and spun around on the floor. There were several cheers as he did so. Next thing he knew, his hand was being held up by Kendall's.

"It's over! Logan wins!" Of course it didn't need to be announced, but then, everyone was clapping. Logan felt everyone's eyes on him, and he blushed. But as soon as the attention started, it was over. A new song started to play, and everyone was back to dancing. Already beginning to perspire, Logan went to get some punch. Then he stepped outside. The night air hit him like a wave. Suddenly the heat of the dance floor was gone and the chill of the night was upon him. It was very refreshing. He took a drink of his punch and sighed. It was a beautiful night.

"That was impressive." He heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Camille standing there, beaming. "I didn't think you had it in you. I knew you could dance, but a black flip and spin finish? I've never seen you so confident."

"Well, I guess sometimes we find confidence in the randomest things." He replied.

She smirked. "Like maybe Kendall?"

His eyes widened. "Camille," he warned. "Don't go there." He had forgotten for a moment that Camille was the only one he had come out to and told. It was strange that he trusted her with that information more than the guys.

"I'm sorry! You just looked so cute out there, the way you were looking at him." He nearly went into full panic, thinking he had exposed his crush. She saw the panic in his eyes and moved quickly to avert it. It was typical of Logan to overthink things. "Logan, it was only noticeable to me. I saw it because I knew beforehand what those looks between you meant." He relaxed a bit.

She shook her head at him. "Are you so scared he will find out?"

He looked away suddenly, embarrassed to face that question. "Camille, he's straight. There's nothing that's going to change that fact."

She looked surprised, but Logan couldn't tell if it was mocked or not. Sometimes it was hard to tell when she was acting. "But I thought you were going to come out to him tonight."

He winced, remembering he had told her about that too. "I don't know, Camille. Everything is going so great. I don't want to ruin that." He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Logan, what if it doesn't ruin it? What if it makes your life much better?"

"But what if he hates me and never wants to speak to me again?" He turned to face her. She could see the fear in his eyes. She knew he wanted this more than anything. But he wasn't willing to risk this for their friendship. Camille knew, however, that Kendall had to feel the same.

"Logan, he won't. First off, he's your best friend. He couldn't hate you. He cares about you. And I think he feels the same. You should see how he looks at you sometimes. How you both interact. The way he brightens up around you. He doesn't do that around Carlos or James."

"But Camille. . ."

"Logan, I'm asking you to trust me. You need to tell him." They locked gazes again. She could see his uncertainty, but willingness to trust her. And he could see her confidence in him and the fact she would never do anything to put him in harm's way.

"I. . . I'll tell him." Logan finally said. Camille beamed again.

"That's great! Now get back on that dance floor." He laughed and did what he was told.

… … … … …

Kendall looked around. He hadn't seen Logan since the dance off. He hadn't wanted to embarrass the brunette. No, in fact he had been hoping Logan would pull something off. He knew Logan had it in him, but was just afraid of the attention. Logan was never one to draw attention to himself, but rather avoided it. That was why Kendall normally shielded him from it. But as he'd said, Kendall had confidence that Logan could pull it off. He didn't want Jennifer's boyfriend to steal the attention.

But the blond worried he had pushed Logan too far. Kendall felt immediate guilt that he had. But then, he saw the brunette walk in wearing a smile. Kendall felt warmth and smiled as well. Logan was happy and safe. That was what mattered more than anything. He didn't realize it, but the song had ended.

The DJ picked up his microphone. "This was a surprise request by two of your classmates!" Then the song started to play. Kendall heard Justin Bieber's voice come out through the speakers.

"_**Oh Whoaaa . . . . . .oh Whoaa. . . .. . oh Whoaaaaaaaa. You know you love me. . . I know you care. . ."**_

"No. . ." Kendall stated. Suddenly he was grabbed and forcibly dragged to the center of the dance floor. It was James and Carlos. Of course! See, Kendall had this strong dislike of Justin Bieber. Not that he knew the star as a person. He was probably a good person. But Kendall didn't like the songs, either recorded or live. He found them annoying. But what he hated more than anything was being compared to Bieber. He thought he looked nothing like Bieber. None of his friends did. But in every one of his concerts, there would be several fans that shouted "Bieber!" and ran his way. Maybe it was the hair. Their hairstyles sort of resembled each other's. Kendall didn't know.

That didn't matter now. James and Carlos had pulled off their prank and were now dancing around him. He tried to leave, but they kept him in the circle. He sighed and let them dance and mock his dislike for the Bieber song. Secretly, he was planning revenge on both of them. And knowing him, they probably expected it. He had to admit that this prank was perfectly carried out. Soon, the Bieber song was over and the two guys high fived and went to enjoy more of the dance.

… … … … …

It had been about two hours since the dance had started and the event was still going full blast. There needed to be a song everyone could relate to and sing. The DJ must have sensed this, too. He pressed some buttons on his computer. Music started to play. Everyone recognized it and began to sing and dance.

"_**Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world. She took a midnight train, goin anywhere."**_

The Journey song seemed to unite everyone in the room. They all sang along and danced and strummed imaginary guitars. The mood was high, as if life was a drug and everyone were consuming it. The good feeling was infectious and not one person escaped. In the middle, Kendall and Logan found each other, both singing. Both of their movements mirrored the other's. Then came the guitar solo. They all strummed along with the melody.

"_**Don't stop Believin, Hold on to that feelin'! Streetlights, people~."**_Everyone sang. It was infectious and great.

Logan decided it was time. He wanted to start off on a good feeling, and after that song, it couldn't get any better. He turned to the subject of his thoughts, as the next song came on.

"Kendall, can we talk? It's kind of important." But Kendall wasn't really paying attention. His attention was focused on the song. Yet the blond nodded.

"Yeah, Logan. After this song, okay?" Then Kendall walked off. Logan recoiled. He wasn't expecting that. Kendall usually stopped anything he was doing to listen to Logan. But the fact the blond walked off sure as hell confused Logan. Especially when this was something that important. Logan listened to the song by Lady Antebellum.

"_**It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone, and I need you now."**_

Logan looked to Kendall and saw him with someone he didn't expect - although he wasn't surprised either. Kendall was dancing slowly with Jo to the song. Logan watched as Kendall pulled her close so that they were seemingly dancing as one. Jo smiled and wrapped her arms around Kendall. He put his head in her hair and closed his eyes, and they danced slowly amongst the other couples.

Logan was hurt. To think that this would happen. Now of all times. He knew Kendall was still straight and in love with Jo. But Camille was convinced otherwise. Logan knew it! He knew it!

_"Wait! You don't know the whole story! Don't assume anything!" _ A small voice in his head cried out, but he ignored it. He just stood there, watching, as Jo danced with the guy Logan had just gathered the courage to come out to.

"_**I'd rather hurt than feel nothing, at all."**_

It was a sad lyric, but it fit what Logan was feeling right then. It wasn't fair. He started to walk off the dance floor. Logan felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Camille.

"Logan, wait," She pleaded. "I can explain, see-." But he shook his head, and walked off the dance floor. "_Dammit! Kendall, why are you so dense__?"_ She knew that he and Jo had planned to have one dance together for old times. They had planned for it to be this song, as it was 'their song'. But they didn't know that Logan had planned on telling Kendall he was in love with him.

… … … … …

The song ended. Kendall and Jo parted. Then Kendall looked around for Logan. Logan had been trying to tell him something, but Kendall was focused on the song. He even remembered Logan saying it was important. Kendall scanned the crowd for the brunette. He saw Logan leaving the ballroom, looking kind of upset. Kendall felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't known it was that important to Logan to talk to him then. If he had, Kendall would have stopped the dance completely if needed to. So he ran. He ran after the one he hurt. Luckily enough, he caught up with Logan before he reached the elevator.

"Logan! Wait!" Kendall called out. Luckily the lobby was empty. Everyone was at the dance. Logan turned to Kendall.

"What do you want, Kendall?" Logan had trouble keeping the hurt out of his voice. And Kendall could see the brunette was avoiding eye contact. This made Kendall feel guiltier. "_What had he wanted to talk about__?"_

"I came to see why you left. . ." It was a lame excuse, although not completely invalid.

"I. . . I just got tired, is all. I need to go lie down and rest." But both of them knew it was a lie. And both of them knew the other didn't believe it.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

Logan turned away from him. "Nothing, I'm fine." Kendall walked forward and turned Logan around.

"Logan, stop lying to me and tell me what's wrong!" Suddenly, Logan's eyes rose to meet his. Kendall saw all sorts of emotions, he saw anger, hurt, and . . . fear?

"You want to know what's wrong? You want to know, Kendall? I've decided to give up. There's no point to falling in love if the one who you love won't give you the time of day!" It was Kendall's turn to recoil. He stepped back.

"What?" The blond asked, hoping he had heard right.

"That's right. I am in love with you Kendall. God, am I in love with you! And I had myself convinced you could possibly feel the same. But I was wrong. You only love Jo. So I hope you are happy with her. Because I am done being hurt." Kendall felt jubilation upon the discovery of Logan's reciprocation.

"Logan. . . I feel the same! I love you, too!" Kendall nearly shouted with joy. Logan looked at him incredulously. Then tears started to fall down Logan's cheeks.

"Kendall, that's not funny. At all. I can't believe you would say that to try and make me feel better."

"No! You aren't listening to me. Logan, I love you, too!" Kendall pleaded. Logan just shook his head. Kendall became frustrated. This was the part where they were supposed to be together! But Logan's stubborn overthinking mind was ruining that. Kendall then thought of the last thing he could do, the only way to convince the brunette. He pulled Logan to him and kissed him. Now Logan would melt in his arms and see that Kendall did, in fact, love him. But the blond was wrong. He felt two hands on his chest shove him forcibly back into the wall. Kendall looked back at Logan, who was now crying.

They stared at each other for the longest time. But then, the elevator opened, and Logan walked toward it. Kendall ran over to him, and stopped the doors before they were about to close.

"Logan, wait. I do love you! You have to believe me!" Logan looked at him. He nodded.

"I believe you think you do, Kendall. But I don't know if you do or not. How am I supposed to be sure you'll be there for me? How can I be sure that you'll love me the same way?" Kendall didn't say anything, as he didn't know what to say. Logan nodded. "I'm sorry, Kendall." With that, the doors closed, and Logan was gone.

Meanwhile, the dance was still going strong, oblivious that a friendship had just blown up. Only four people were not. And Jo, Camille, James, and Carlos stood outside, waiting to see if Kendall had succeeded. When he came back without the brunette, the four all slumped, disappointed. The music inside was still going strong, but they all ignored it.

"I am so sorry!" Jo said suddenly. "We had made the plans before the Prom to dance to that song. We had no idea Logan would get upset. I'm sorry, Kendall. I ruined your chances with him."

"Wait! Kendall likes him back?" Camille asked. Carlos, James, and Jo all nodded. Kendall looked at her.

"I told all of them, and Logan only told you," he reasoned. She nodded. He shook his head and slammed a fist against the wall. "Dammit!"

"What happened, Kendall?" James asked. Kendall just leaned back against the wall and slumped to the ground. He buried his face in his hands.

"I am such an idiot! He loved me back this whole time! And I didn't have the guts to tell him. And now it's too late." He proceeded to tell them what happened. "The fact is, is that I love Logan. And I need to find a way to prove it to him. I need a way to send him a message that I'll always be there to protect him. Because I always have been. Ever since we were little, and played that game. . ." Kendall, looked up in thought. Jo noticed tears streaming down his face. "What was that game? We always used to pretend we were the. . ."

Carlos laughed. "We were the three musketeers!" Kendall and James laughed as well.

"That's right," Kendall said, remembering. "Me, you, and Logan were always the musketeers . And James was D'artagnon, the hero."

James nodded. "Heroes always got the chicks. They were the coolest." Kendall nodded, and wiped away his tears.

"I used to be the leader, and I always told Logan I'd have his back." Kendall pulled his legs close to him and buried his head in his lap. Jo and Camille got on either side of him and put their arms around him.

"All for one." Carlos quoted the musketeer motto.

"And one for all." James finished. _All for one, and one for all. All for one. . . Of course!_ Kendall's eyes snapped open.

"Guys, I know how to get Logan to realize I love him!" Kendall said excitedly.

… … … … …

Logan was crying to himself in the room he shared with Kendall. He couldn't believe what had happened. Kendall said he loved him back, and Logan had pushed him away. But what he said was true. Logan had no way of knowing if Kendall actually loved him back. He wished that there was some sign that. . . There was loud music now. But. . . it didn't sound like it was coming from the dance. Logan opened the door. There he saw Kendall, Carlos, and James beginning to sing to the music coming out of James' boom box. But mainly it was Kendall singing.

_**When it's love you give  
>(I'll be a man of good faith.)<br>Then in love you live.  
>(I'll make a stand. I won't break.)<br>I'll be the rock you can build on,  
>Be there when you're old,<br>To have and to hold.**_

**When there's love inside**  
><strong>(I swear I'll always be strong.)<strong>  
><strong>Then there's a reason why.<strong>  
><strong>(I'll prove to you we belong.)<strong>  
><strong>I'll be the wall that protects you<strong>  
><strong>From the wind and the rain,<strong>  
><strong>From the hurt and pain.<strong>

Logan smiled and met Kendall's eyes. Kendall's eyes were full of sorrow and pleading. Logan walked out to them.

_**Let's make it all for one and all for love.  
>Let the one you hold be the one you want,<br>The one you need,  
>'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.<br>When there's someone that should know  
>Then just let your feelings show<br>And make it all for one and all for love.**_**  
><strong>

Kendall walked up to Logan and took his hands. He slowly pulled Logan to him, and began to dance slowly to the music. Kendall knew he had made the best choice. This was one of Logan's favorite songs. The line "All for one" made Kendall think of it. It was actually used for a Three Musketeers movie. The song's message completely told Logan how Kendall felt and it connected to Logan on more than one level. It was perfect.

_**When it's love you make  
>(I'll be the fire in your night.)<br>Then it's love you take.  
>(I will defend, I will fight.)<br>I'll be there when you need me.  
>When honor's at stake,<br>This vow I will make:**_

**That it's all for one and all for love.**  
><strong>Let the one be the one you want,<strong>  
><strong>The one you need,<strong>  
><strong>'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.<strong>  
><strong>When there's someone that should know<strong>  
><strong>Then just let your feelings show<strong>  
><strong>And make it all for one and all for love.<strong>

**Don't lay our love to rest**  
><strong>'Cause we could stand up to the test.<strong>  
><strong>We got everything and more than we had planned,<strong>  
><strong>More than the rivers that run the land.<strong>  
><strong>We've got it all in our hands.<strong>

This was the guitar solo. Carlos and James strummed their imaginary guitars. Kendall and Logan ignored them, still staring deep in each other's eyes. Then Kendall leaned in and kissed him. He felt Logan's hands on his chest. This was it. If Logan pushed him away, Kendall knew it would never happen between them. But then he felt Logan's hands slide down his chest and up his back, pulling him close.

_**Now it's all for one and all for love.  
>(It's all for love.)<br>Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
>The one you need,<br>'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
>(It's one for all.)<br>When there's someone that should know  
>Then just let your feelings show.<br>When there's someone that you want,  
>When there's someone that you need<br>Let's make it all, all for one and all for love.**_

All four of them finished the song together. Kendall and Logan kissed again. Kendall looked at him. The brunette was happy and safe. That was all that mattered. By luck, they had both found love.

"Want to go back down to the dance?" Kendall asked. Logan hesitated for a second, and then nodded. As the four of them made it to the elevator and subsequently, to the lobby, Logan teared up again. Kendall saw this and hugged his new boyfriend.

"I promise never to hurt you again. And to protect you and love you, Logie. My Logie." Out of the corner of his eye, Logan saw James and Carlos high-five and then lean in for a peck on the lips. The doors opened.

"I saw that." Logan stated, as he and Kendall walked out, leaving a grinning James and a wildly blushing Latino.

_**When there's someone that should know  
>Then just let your feelings show<br>And make it all for one and all for love**_

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Manny101. He's awesome. Check out his stories, and tell me what you think of this one!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN: BTR, Lady Antebellum, Justin Bieber, Journey, Bryan Adams, Sting, Rod Stewart, Any of their music, or the Jerk song.**


End file.
